The present invention relates to medical measuring devices, and more particularly to cystometry systems.
Urologists commonly measure the static pressure-volume relationship in the bladder of patients, termed cystometrograms, in order to determine the capacitance of the bladder as a function of pressure and volume. During the procedure, the physician infuses a known volume of fluid, such as water or gas, into the bladder, and measures the resulting pressure in the bladder. The physician repeats this procedure a number of times while adding additional fluid volumes, and records the resulting pressure and volume data on a suitable graph. The physician may then use the pressure-volume curve to determine possible neurogenic and paralytic bladder dysfunctions.